Night sky and Ever blue
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: Link gana dos boletos para unas exóticas vacaciones en la isla Outset, y no haya mejor idea que llevar a su mejor amiga Zelda para poder disfrutar de aquella oportunidad. Zelink medianamente empalagoso, dedicado a mi amiga Magua.


**Tsu: Kajum... *Carraspea un poco* Hola! qué se cuentan nuestros queridos lectores…? hehe.. *risa nerviosa***

**UP: Nah que "hehe" aquí Shimmy… ya, saluda como se debe a nuestros lectores.**

**Tsu: sí mamá *roda los ojos* Bueeeh, Qué tal FanFiction! Con Uznara hemos vuelto del más allá para decirles que no estábamos muertas… solo andamos de parranda xD**

**UP: Okey lo que dice la inculta a mi lado es medio cierto. La verdad es que falta poco para que se acabe el año y hemos estado muy ocupadas con el colegio y algo llamado PSU, una prueba que rendiremos a fin de año para entrar a la universidad.**

**Tsu: así es, y por ello no hemos estado escribiendo mucho en FF… peeero por eso traemos para ustedes este larguísimo One-Shot.**

**UP: La idea original era de un reto que hemos hecho con nuestra amiga _Magua_ y ella nos dio unas condiciones que debía traer nuestro escrito que debía publicarse antes de acabar agosto.**

**Tsu: Yep, así que nosotras como acabamos antes el fic lo publicamos antes… y ella nos pidió que sea un Zelink de los más empalagoso y cursi, junto con otras condiciones.**

**UP: Al final les explicaremos cuáles eran esas condiciones.**

**Tsu: y queda a su opinión si el fic es cursi o no ****J**

**_(Estimados lectores, queremos disculparnos por la gran desaparición de nuestras autoras, pero como ya dijeron, todo es culpa del colegio. Sin más preámbulos, lean y disfruten.)_**

**Disclaimer: _The Legend of Zelda _y todos sus personajes le pertenecen Nintendo. Otros que no logren reconocer ya es propiedad nuestra.**

* * *

**Night sky and ever blue.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban levemente por las cortinas color pastel de su habitación, causando un ligero temblor en sus párpados, los cuales abrió suavemente dejando ver esos profundos irises que podrían llegar a confundirse con zafiros de la más alta calidad. Se levantó y su cuerpo de movió grácil por la habitación. Con sus manos peinó sus largos mechones rubios que le caían como una gran cascada dorada por la espalda.

Con gran agilidad y rudeza abrió las cortinas junto con las ventanas para dejar entrar la brisa mañanera. Sonrió complacida al escuchar el canto de los pájaros y ver las blancas nubes en el cielo. Aquello prometía ser una excelente mañana…

**_*Masayume Chasing (Chasing) Koero Motto*_****(1)**

… Claro, de no ser por la culpa de aquel ser inferior que osadía llamarla a esas tranquilas y acogedoras horas de la mañana.

Suspirando con pesadez, Zelda se acercó lentamente hacia su mesita de noche para coger su teléfono y contestar.

Una sonrisa surcó por su rostro al ver que el que la llamaba a esas horas no era nada más ni menos que su mejor amigo de la infancia, del cual llevaba enamorada desde hacía mucho.

–_Y aún no me confieso…_ –pensó con amargura.

Retomó su atención al aparato que yacía en sus manos y presionó alegremente el botón para contestar.

– ¿Diga? –dijo fingiendo un gran (pero delicado) bostezo.

–_"__¡Hola Zel!" _–escuchó el grito del otro lado. –_"¡A que no adivinas qué pasó ésta mañana!" _–mencionó emocionado el rubio.

– ¿Qué pasó?

–_"__Fíjate que esta mañana me levanté súper temprano porque quería ver el amanecer y blah blah blah. Entonces como salí muy apurado de mi casa se me olvidó tomar desayuno, y como traía conmigo mi billetera, decidí pasar por un minimarket a comprarme algo. Bueno, el punto es que al estar en caja pagando las cosas, un tipo entero rarito con una sonrisa y con muchas máscaras invadió mi espacio personal y prácticamente me gritó en toda la cara que me había ganado dos pasajes para una playa exótica con todo incluido, hotel cinco estrellas, restaurante y entretención durante tres días. ¡¿No es genial?!"_

–Jajajá, ¡por supuesto que es genial, Link! ¿Y con quién piensas ir?

–_"__Bueno, ahora que lo dices, no lo había pensado. Quizás no debí llamarte a estas horas tan tempranas de esta hermosa mañana para contarte sobre mi suertuda suerte…"_ –Zelda escuchó cómo el rubio bajaba poco a poco el volumen de su voz mientras meditaba. Inmediatamente la joven se arrepintió de sus palabras, creyendo que por ello su amigo-amor-platónico no había captado su indirecta y que había perdido toda posibilidad de haber ido al viaje de ensueño junto con él.

–_"__Pero por culpa de ese raro perdí mi comida." _–siguió con su explicación el muchacho. –_"Tuve que volver a mi casa para armar las maletas y ahora voy a buscar a la persona que me acompañará en el viaje"._

–Link, ¿para cuándo son los pasajes? –cuestionó mientras bajaba por las escaleras ya que le pareció escuchar que llamaban al timbre de su casa.

–_"__Para hoy en la tarde."_

– ¿Y a quién piensas llevar?

Zelda nunca se imaginó que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con el rubio ahí parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía el teléfono móvil sobre una de estas.

–Pues a ti, Zel.

Y ella inmediatamente huyó hacia su habitación para preparar su propio equipaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de un largo y tedioso viaje en tren hacia el puerto de Hyrule, nuestros queridos protagonistas comenzaban a emocionarse cada vez más ya que el hotel del premio se encontraba en la más prestigiada y exótica isla Outset, lugar que se ubicaba a unos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia del puerto principal de su ciudad.

Lo que ambos hylianos no sabían, era que un par de twilis los miraban con curiosidad, pues porque nunca antes habían visto a sus amigos tan emocionados por subirse a un barco (el cual también se subían por mera coincidencia).

– ¿Qué crees que les haya pasado, Mid? –Zant le preguntó a su novia quien meneaba la cabeza en negación.

–No tengo idea, Zant. Pero quizás lo descubramos estando ya en la isla.

Luego de esta pequeña conversación, el barco zarpó con rumbo hacia las islas Outset, el lugar más tropical y turístico de la gran ciudad de Hyrule, y perfecto para aquella época de verano donde muchos habitantes y turistas decidían pasar unas refrescantes vacaciones y relajarse, olvidándose que alguna vez existió la ciudad con sus automóviles y trabajos, y obviamente negando la existencia de algún establecimiento llamado escuela o algo parecido.

Link y Zelda iban muy emocionados paseando por cubierta, junto con los otros turistas que iban como pasajeros. Muchos jóvenes, especialmente los niños, iban y venían corriendo y riendo, divirtiéndose como nunca antes. De vez en cuando, se veía cómo las viejas gorons y hylianas se cubrían con litros y litros de bronceador para poder cocerse al sol, mientras las mujeres gerudo fotografiaban el mar y susurraban algo entre ellas para luego soltar una que otra risa.

La rubia observaba todo ello maravillada, nunca antes había viajado en un barco en el mar (siempre se enfermaba el día en el que le tocaba excursión a la playa), y ahora que tenía la grata posibilidad de hacer aquel viaje con su mejor amigo-amor-platónico, nada podía arruinar aquel bello y romántico momento, en donde lentamente recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del más alto. Pero como las Diosas tenían otros planes, escuchó un crujido y una ligera sacudida en el brazo de Link.

Una vena salió inmediatamente en la frente de la rubia y sin perder el tiempo, se alejó del hyliano y con una fuerza descomunal, le tiró de la puntiaguda oreja y bajó la vista de este hasta su altura.

Link tragó grueso al ver que los hermosos ojos de su amiga, tan azules como el cielo sobre ellos, se transformaban en una enorme tempestad que lentamente lo tragaba hacia el interior de la rubia y hacía surgir a la temible bestia que guardaba ésta en su interior.

–Link Augustus Ordon… –ahí estaba, su nombre completo significaba su fin. Al menos vivió una buena pero corta vida como el chico más friki y distraído de la humanidad. – ¿Qué mierda te dije sobre crujir tus dedos de esa… _forma_?

–Bu-bueno… yo… –y cómo no, ahora con su tartamudeo la gran y temible bestia Zeldzilla lo destriparía allí mismo y lo lanzaría al mar que estaba lleno de… –…Su real y majestuosa alteza Zelda, hay tiburones de veinte metros rodeando el barco. Vamos a morir… ¡SABES QUE ODIO LOS TIBURONES!

Si ambos hubiesen estado en un anime, Zelda habría quedado tan blanca como papel y de los ojos de Link caerían grandes lágrimas como si fuesen una cascada, ambos estando en forma _chibi_.

– ¿Aún le tienes miedo a los tiburones? –preguntó la rubia luego de salir de su estupor.

El rubio asintió y se sorbió sonoramente la nariz mientras se frotaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano, –Sí, por eso me estaba crujiendo los dedos, sabes lo nervioso que me pongo con ellos. ¡NO QUIERO MORIR MIENTRAS ESTÉ NADANDO EN EL AGUA, ZEL! –. Gritó con desesperación y se lanzó sobre su asombrada amiga.

Zelda no dijo nada sobre aquél arrebato emocional de su amigo y se quedó parpadeando sin saber qué hacer en ese instante. Pero bueno, al menos ahora tenía al chico abrazado fuertemente entre sus brazos.

–_A veces me pregunto si estoy tratando con un niño de cinco años…_ –pensó amargamente mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas curiosas que se posaban sobre ambos adolescentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro horas de viaje más tarde y dos bolsas plásticas llenas del desayuno improvisado de Link, él y Zelda descendían por cubierta hacia el muelle que les daba la bienvenida a isla Outset. Ambos jóvenes de ojos azules miraban a su alrededor maravillados, la playa de arena blanca que se extendía por ambos lados del puerto dejaba a la vista algunos turistas que estaban allí con anterioridad y a los habitantes del lugar que congeniaban con estos. Las aguas cristalinas del océano reventaban en grandes olas de espuma blanca y sobre éstas se deslizaban los surfistas que con gran agilidad lograban domar a la bestia de cuerpo acuoso.

Si se alzaba un poco la vista, se podían apreciar los cerros de origen volcánico con sus grandes extensiones de bosque endémico, con plantas y animales que nunca se encontrarían en cualquier otro lugar.

Por el rostro de Link se formaba una amplia sonrisa mientras que Zelda veía con ojos brillantes su cercano futuro y sueño de que el rubio a su lado le declarase en ese espléndido lugar su amor eterno. No podía negarlo, le amaba tanto, pero quería que fuese él quien diese el primer paso en su relación, por ello pensaba con mucho optimismo que quizás la magia natural de la isla hechizase a su amigo y que éste al fin la besase bajo una palmera en la playa, mientras el atardecer caía lentamente e inundaba todo el lugar con magníficos rayos dorados…

Síp, una fantástica y romántica escena que daba inicio a una maravillosa relación amorosa en los más profundos pensamientos de la rubia.

– ¿Zelda? –. Link preguntó mientras agitaba su mano frente al ruborizado y sonriente rostro de su amiga.

– ¿Qué? –. Respondió ésta al salir de su ensoñación.

–La limusina ya llegó.

– ¿Qué limusina? Link, nunca me dijiste que el premio también consistía en traslado de primera clase. –Dijo la rubia un tanto molesta mientras abordaba el vehículo seguida de su amigo.

–Meh, ¿a quién le importa eso? Al menos nos llevarán hacia el hotel cinco estrellas… Diosas, ya quiero llegar, el viaje me dejó molido hasta los huesos… –comentó el hyliano mientras se masajeaba uno de sus hombros y soltaba un gran bostezo.

La chica sólo atinó a rodar sus ojos para luego dirigirlos hacia la ventana. Se acomodó un poco en su asiento y pudo apreciar, por el movimiento de la limusina, la vida rutinaria de los isleños. Vio los distintos almacenes y tiendas que rodeaban lo que era el centro del poblado. Muchas personas caminaban de aquí para allá, a distinto ritmo cada una, llevando ya sea bolsas de compras, o simplemente pequeños bolsos y carteras. Algunos iban solos o en compañía de una o dos personas más, y los niños se aglomeraban en un pequeño parque de juegos a convivir y jugar con sus amigos siendo observados a la distancia por sus padres quienes conversaban entre sí.

El suave trayecto logró sucumbir a Zelda en un cálido sueño a oscuras. No se desesperó al no lograr soñar nada ya que, si era sincera, no le encontraba lógica soñar con su imaginación cuando sabía que se encontraba en un lugar en el que jamás pensó estar.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo a la entrada del hotel, Link agitó levemente el hombro de su amiga para despertarla. Zelda abrió pesadamente los ojos y se desperezó un poco, salió al exterior y aprovechó de estirar sus fatigados músculos. Nunca pensó que un simple viaje en tren, luego en barco, y ahora en auto la dejarían tan agotada. Se volteó para ver a Link hablando con el chofer quien le dio una leve reverencia y le entregó sus maletas. Luego, ambos rubios se adentraron al edificio y se acercaron a recepción. Estaban a punto de llegar con la recepcionista cuando de repente un montón de clarines y trompetas comenzaron a sonar.

Zelda dio un leve brinco y de su boca salió un agudo y corto grito, y se aferró rápidamente al brazo de su amigo. Link suspiró y se llevó el dedo índice al entrecejo, el cual había comenzado a arrugar.

–No puede ser… –se dijo para sí. –Otra vez no…

La rubia a su lado alcanzó a escuchar lo que el otro había dicho y fijó su vista hacia donde creyó haber escuchado tal escándalo. Mas su sorpresa fue tremenda al ver un pequeño carnaval acercarse hacia ella y Link mientras era encabezado por un enano que traía consigo puesta una extraña máscara morada, con distintos picos amarillos y de ojos del mismo color.

–Vaya, vaya… ¡pero si es el ganador de mis preciados boletitos, _jejeeh_! –se rió el extraño mientras giraba sobre uno de sus pies. El rubio palideció al reconocer esa voz e inmediatamente se inclinó profundamente, dando una reverencia de noventa grados.

– ¡Señor Maskaroth, muchas gracias por los boletos y la bienvenida a su hotel! ¡Es un placer verlo en este lugar! –gritó mientras sentía cómo la sangre se posaba en sus mejillas.

Zelda al ver la acción de su amigo, le imitó y agradeció también por la estancia al dueño del hotel.

–Jejeeh, jóvenes no me lo agradezcan, –dijo el enmascarado, –me gusta saber que una pareja de novios haya decidido venir a mi hotel para seguir siendo felices y demostrar su amor.

Al oír esas palabras, los dos rubios se enderezaron inmediatamente mostrando sus rostros que se habían tornado rojos y que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía de un color más oscuro. Y para tratar de resolver aquel _malentendido_, y por los nervios que se apoderaron de ellos, comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo que no eran nada más que amigos y que todo ello había sido una mera confusión.

–_Ehh… _¿así que no son novios? –preguntó un tanto decepcionado el dueño. –Y yo que pensé que sí lo eran por la forma en que la muchacha te abrazaba, Elfo. Bueh, ni modo, ¡Greta, dale a cada uno las llaves de su habitación! Tranquilos chicos, dormirán en piezas separadas ya que las otras están ocupadas por otros turistas. Ahora, como el premio lo decía, se quedarán aquí por tres días, contando este, y dos noches. Esta noche la tienen libre y como todo corre por mi cuenta, vayan al restaurante y no se preocupen, pueden pedir lo que sea, no hay límite. Pero recuerden que mañana al atardecer celebraremos una fantástica fiesta de disfraces con todos los hospedados aquí y con los isleños.

– ¡¿Una fiesta de disfraces?! –Zelda preguntó emocionada, siempre quiso ir a una fiesta de esa índole.

–_Yep_, una fiesta de disfraces, pero YO seré el que les entregue los disfraces a cada uno de mis huéspedes. Siempre ha sido así todos los años, así que no quiero ninguna queja por parte de ustedes si es que no les gustan los trajes que les escogí, porque de ser así, el premio se cancelaría y tendrían que pagar por todo lo que gastaron, _jejeeh_. –y dicho eso, el dueño enmascarado se reverenció y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, dejando a un Link y a una Zelda desconcertados, en forma _chibi_ y tan blancos como la nieve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando nuestros rubios protagonistas favoritos se encontraban de pie a las afuera del fabuloso restaurante del hotel Maskestry. Zelda traía puesto un hermoso vestido básico de tirantes color rosa pastel que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, con unas sandalias del mismo color de tacón bajo. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta dejando un par de mechones sueltos sobre su cara.

Y para rematar, estaba muy, pero muy nerviosa ya que su amigo la traía de la mano a medida que ingresaban al restaurant. Link, como todo caballero, pidió una mesa para dos mostrando el vale que venía con los boletos del premio. El mesero asintió al reconocer el papel y los guió a una mesa para dos personas cercana a la ventana con vista hacia el océano.

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron al hombre e inmediatamente tomaron los menús para saber qué ordenar.

–Mmm… creo que pediré perol de langosta de la isla Outset con caviar de vidriola, y de postre un pedazo de tartaleta de murtilla silvestre**(2)**… –Los labios de Link pronunciaban con fluidez aquellas palabras como si siempre comía aquello. Zelda estaba desorientada por tantos nombres extraños que decía su amigo, pero lo que más le impactaba eran los precios de cada cosa que ordenaba el rubio. Sintió como lentamente comenzaba a marearse por tanta información hasta que la suave y rasposa voz de Link la regresó a la realidad.

–Ah, y para la dama lo mismo. Y por favor, tráiganos también una botella de champagne tradicional de la isla Outset.

–Como ordene, _Monsieur_. –dijo el mesero haciendo una leve reverencia y se marchó a buscar lo pedido por los jóvenes.

Cuando estuvieron solos un silencio llenó el aire que respiraban. Ninguno de los dos quería iniciar la conversación y solo se limitaban a darse pequeños vistazos de reojo y a mirar por la habitación.

El lugar estaba repleto de parejas. No es como si a los rubios les molestase, pero lo que sí era incómodo, fue que las parejas que allí se encontraban tenían un aura de ser algo más que solo "mejores amigos de vacaciones".

Los ojos de Zelda se posaron en cada uno de aquellos tórtolos hasta que se detuvo en una pareja en especial. Ambos tenían la piel azul pálido con una vestimenta que desbordaba del negro. La chica traía su largo (muy largo) cabello anaranjado suelto y solamente amarrado en una pequeña cola debajo de su barbilla, mientras que el chico que les daba la espalda, con su corto cabello bermellón alzaba una copa de vino y se reía por algo que dijo.

–Link… –llamó a su compañero que también estaba observando a otra pareja no muy lejos de ellos. El rubio volteó al escuchar su nombre y observó a su amiga. – ¿No son esos Zant y Midna los que están allí? –dijo señalando disimuladamente a los nombrados con el dedo índice.

El rubio frunció un poco el entrecejo y dirigió su vista hacia donde le indicaban. Y en efecto, allí mismo estaban sus dos amigos teniendo una cena (al parecer romántica) en el mismo restaurant que ellos.

–Pues vaya que sí son nuestros amigos, Zel. –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y tú a quién estabas espiando si se puede saber? –preguntó la hyliana alzando una de sus delgadas cejas. –No creas que no te vi mirando fijamente por el lugar.

Link soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa e inconscientemente comenzó a crujirse los dedos bajo la mesa. Zelda se irritó por la acción pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Ya más tarde cuando estuvieran solos se desquitaría violentamente con el rubio.

–Pues… –comenzó a decir su amigo. – ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que mi prima Ariadna había encontrado novio?

– ¿La pequeña Ari? Claro que me acuerdo de ello. Tú estabas que escupías fuego por la boca al enterarte. –la rubia se rió tras su declaración recordando el incómodo momento que pasó la pobre niña de catorce años al confesarle a su primo Link, quien la sobreprotegía como un hermano mayor, que tenía un novio dos años mayor que ella.

Link dejó de lado su nerviosismo y gruñó por lo bajo, balbuceando una cuantas maldiciones al pobre diablo (es decir, el novio de su prima), que no lograron ser escuchadas por la chica que se encontraba al frente de él. Al acabar tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar.

–Pues bien, al parecer ese mequetrefe… decidió traerla a cenar al mismo lugar que nosotros.

– ¿En serio? –la chica no daba crédito a lo que decía su amigo, pero un pequeño vistazo al lugar que el joven le señalaba con la mirada le reveló que aquello era cierto.

A unas cuantas mesas lejos del par, se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes adolescentes, una chica de cabello rubio ceniza que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, y a un joven con el cabello un poco más corto que su compañera, de piel morena y vivaces ojos verdes que contrastaban con la azulada mirada de su joven y sonriente novia. Al darle una vista rápida se podría decir que el joven delgado de una extraña y fuerte complexión sería el yerno perfecto para cualquier madre, pero había algo de él lo cual Link detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

–Maldito humano… ¿cómo se le ocurre estar con mi pequeña y adorada prima? Cuando menos se lo espere lo asesinaré y tiraré su cuerpo al cráter de algún volcán. –seguía rezongando el hyliano.

–Ay, ya deja de ser tan infantil, Link. Dan**(3) **es un buen chico y nunca ha tratado de insinuársele a Ariadna. A veces te pasas con esto de ser sobreprotector. –se quejó la rubia cruzada de brazos.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ari y mi tía Aryll viven solas en esta isla. Y sabes que lo primero que me encomendaron al nacer Ariadna fue cuidarla y protegerla de los peligros a su alrededor.

–No seas mentiroso, Link. Yo también estuve allí al momento en el que nació tu prima, y lo que te dijeron fue que la quieras porque ella no tenía ningún hermano mayor y así tampoco te la pasaras aburrido cada vez que viniesen a la isla. –aclaró la hyliana mientras veía molesta al rubio. Este se sintió intimidado por la mirada gélida de la muchacha y poco a poco se fue encogiendo en su silla.

Ya pasados unos minutos, regresó el mesero con acento francés entregándoles su pedido. Ambos agradecieron el gesto y comenzaron a comer.

Zelda quedó impresionada por el delicioso sabor de la comida, y toda molestia que tenía hasta ese instante había desaparecido.

Link suspiró aliviado cuando los gestos de su amiga se suavizaron y comenzaba a disfrutar de aquel banquete. Sonrió internamente al ver cómo la joven se manchaba un poco la barbilla con el caldo de langosta. Tomó su servilleta y se acercó hacia la rubia quien aún no se percataba de las intenciones del muchacho.

Zelda comía muy feliz su comida hasta que sintió una tela rasposa y húmeda pasar por su barbilla. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y se volteó para ver a Link en una posición CASI invadiendo su espacio personal. Inmediatamente el rubor se posó en sus mejillas hasta que tiñeron por completo su rostro y las puntas de sus orejas. En ningún momento hizo ademán de alejar al rubio y eso Link lo agradecía. Se rió de la actitud de Zelda y se acercó un poco más a ella, juntando sus rostros y desviando un poco su boca hasta una de las coloradas orejas de la rubia.

–Te ves preciosa cuando te sonrojas, Zel. –susurró suavemente en tono seductor.

Zelda ahogó un grito y su rostro se tornó más rojo de lo que era antes. El hyliano se alejó y regresó a su asiento para contemplar su obra maestra, mas la chica había bajado la mirada y no planeaba alzarla luego de aquel acercamiento de su amigo.

–_¿Y si de verdad Link quiere ser más que mi amigo?_ –pensó esperanzada mientras apretaba la tela de su vestido.

Link comenzó a preocuparse al ver la reacción de su amiga. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que hizo y trató de disculparse por ello.

–Oye Zel, si te molestó lo que acabo de hacer, por favor discúlpame, solo fue una broma. No tenía la intención de hacerlo. –dijo apenado.

–_¿Dijo que era una broma? _–y allí se fue la pequeña esperanza de la rubia de poder tener al fin el hombre de sus sueños.

Alzó rápidamente la vista, su rubor había disminuido un poco de su rostro y habló para poder calmar a su amigo.

–No te preocupes Link, no estoy enfadada. –dio una falsa sonrisa. –Ahora sigamos con la comida, que me muero de hambre.

El joven hyliano asintió un poco al escuchar a su amiga y también comenzó a comer de a cucharadas el perol de langosta, aun sintiéndose culpable por la acción que tomó hacia poco con la rubia.

Había pasado un rato cuando sintieron que un par de figuras oscuras se acercaban hacia ellos. Alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo para ver de pie sobre ellos a los dos twilis, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no pintaba nada de ser inocente.

–Hola chicos. –inició Midna.

– ¿Qué se cuentan por esto lares? –le siguió Zant.

Link y Zelda se miraron extrañados por la actitud de los twilis, pero fue Link quien tomó la palabra.

–Ehm, no estamos haciendo nada… Solo cenando, ¿y ustedes?

–Oh, pues lo mismo mi queridísimo amigo. –le respondió el twili varón. –Es solo que mi novia y yo nos preguntábamos cómo fue que ambos están aquí comiendo la comida más cara del menú. Por lo que sé, tú eres más pobre que una piedra, Link.

De la frente del rubio resaltó una gran vena denotando su enfado. Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

–Link se ganó unos boletos con todo incluido para venir a este hotel, y fue lo suficientemente amable como para invitarme a pasar los días de la estancia.

Midna asintió tras lo dicho por su amiga y le sonrió amablemente, demostrándole que estaba feliz por ella y luego le guiñó el ojo antes de tomar por el cuello de la camisa a su novio (quien estaba cara a cara con el hyliano gruñéndose como animales) como queriéndole decir un _"ahora, o aprovechas de cogerte a Link, o terminarás vieja y sola con cuarenta gatos llamados Misifús de por vida"_.

Cuando los twilis dejaron el local, nuestros hylianos preferidos siguieron con su cena, pero esta vez el ambiente se había aligerado y ahora ambos hablaban de cosas triviales.

Todo iba en perfecta armonía hasta que alguien se subió al escenario y se aclaró la garganta frente al micrófono.

–Ejem… bien, ¿se escucha? Bueno, aloha queridos comensales. Mi nombre es Linebeck y seré su anfitrión esta noche. –un abucheo colectivo se escuchó por todo el restaurant.

– ¡Bájate del escenario, imbécil!

– ¡Nadie te quiere aquí, charlatán!

– ¡Eres un idiota!

– ¡Hijo te amo!

– ¡Gracias mamá! –gritó el hombre antes de volver a retomar la palabra, ignorando los insultos que venían de izquierda a derecha por todo el lugar. –Pues bien, esta noche no daré mi monólogo humorístico ya que, ¡es noche de karaoke!

De milagro todos aquellos abucheos se convirtieron en gritos de vítores, y los tomates (que habían sido lanzados como por arte de magia) fueron reemplazados por rosas dirigidas hacia el hombre moreno. Éste cogió una y se la colocó en el bolsillo del saco que traía puesto.

–Pero este karaoke no será como los anteriores. –prosiguió. –Esta vez, nosotros mismos escogeremos a los participantes. ¡Y ahora, redobles por favor, el primer participante de nuestro concurso será…! ¡TÚ! ¡La pequeña rubia enana y escuálida que está comiendo manzanas! –gritó Linebeck apuntando hacia Ariadna.

– ¡¿A QUIÉN RAYOS LE DICES PEQUEÑA ENANA, IDIOTA CON CARA DE VIOLADOR PEDÓFILO?! –exclamó con furia la joven hyliana mientras lanzaba la manzana que le llegó de frente al presentador.

Dan se levantó de su asiento y trató de calmar a su novia, diciéndole que se relajara y que suba al escenario sin montar otro show.

La joven asintió y con pasos pesados se dirigió hacia Linebeck quien ahora traía un gran parche en medio de su frente. Ariadna le arrebató el micrófono de las manos y dirigió su vista al público, descubriendo así que entre los presentes estaba su querido primo junto con Zelda.

–Bueno, ¿y la canción la escogen ustedes o la canto yo a capella? –le preguntó un tanto molesta al hombre quien comenzó a temblar de miedo e hizo unas extrañas señas con las manos al DJ.

La música inmediatamente comenzó a sonar, pero para sorpresa de todos, no fue una canción suave y serena, como lo que uno se espera en un restaurante con show en vivo. Oh no, la música inició con un poderoso solo de guitarra con un punteo demasiado veloz junto con varios rasgueos, seguido en potentes baquetazos de batería.

La joven rubia quedó estática al principio, pero luego se resignó, inhaló profundo y comenzó a cantar. El _screamo_ le salía de manera muy natural y se dejó llevar por el metal hardcore que sonaba en ese instante.

Todos los presentes quedaron maravillados por la potencia y facilidad de la joven al entonar aquellas notas tan pesadas. Link estaba estático en su puesto mientras que Zelda veía con fascinación a su pequeña amiga. Volteó la vista hacia Danilo para verlo animar a su novia con una sonrisa que denotaba amor puro.

A pesar de la potencia de la canción, se podía percibir el amor que la joven Ariadna profesaba en sus palabras cada vez que veía a su novio. Zelda se preguntaba si algún día ella y Link demostrarían su cariño de la misma manera a como lo hacían esos jóvenes.

Ariadna terminó su canción con un potente "Fuck yeah" y bajó lo más rápido que pudo del escenario directo hacia los brazos de Danilo.

El público aplaudía la magnífica interpretación de la joven y comenzaron a exigir que suban inmediatamente a otro participante para seguir con el concurso.

–_Jajaa_, ahora estimado público, llamaremos a otra joven quien sea capaz de superar a nuestra cantante de hard. –Linebeck observó detalladamente el lugar buscando a su próxima víctima. – ¡TÚ! ¡La rubia hermosa que está junto al estreñido con cara de niña, sube al escenario! –anunció

–Y dinos preciosura, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó al momento en que la participante subió al escenario.

–Me llamo Zelda. –respondió la hyliana un tanto ruborizada. Dirigió su vista hacia el público y pudo apreciar cómo Dan y Ariadna le alzaban los pulgares dándole ánimo, y luego vio a Link quien todavía seguía maldiciendo al moreno por haberle llamado "estreñido con cara de niña".

–Oh, pero qué bello nombre. –siguió el anfitrión. –Ahora, tendrás que cantar la misma canción que la participante anterior para que tengamos a una ganadora en esta ronda.

– ¿Las canciones serán más suaves a medida que avancemos? –preguntó nerviosa.

–Mi lady, ¡esta noche es de puro _Trash Metal_!**(4)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas de color pastel de aquella habitación. Pero a diferencia de la cálida mañana que siempre sentía al despertar en casa, esta vez fue todo lo contrario.

Una terrible resaca la acompañaba aquella mañana, ¿o ya era pasado el mediodía? En fin, el punto era que la cabeza le dolía horrores. Sin contar con su congestión nasal y el horripilante dolor de garganta.

Con pesadez se levantó cual zombi y se dirigió al baño de su habitación. Al verse en el espejo casi podía jurar que se desmayaría en ese instante. Unas marcadas ojeras invadían su bello rostro junto con los ojos hinchados. Los labios los tenía resecos y partidos debido a la cantidad de alcohol que bebió luego de su cuarta canción hard. Y claro, el dolor de garganta era debido a que ganó las veinte rondas de canciones que duraron hasta las cuatro treinta de la madrugada. Y para peor de males, no recordaba el cómo llegó a su habitación del hotel.

–_Mierda… espero que no haya sido Link el que me trajo…_ –lloró internamente al pensar en tan vergonzosa escena.

Se enjuagó la cara con agua fría por varios minutos y luego se volvió a la cama. Estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería era dormir todo el día. No le importaba si faltaba ese día a la playa y perder la gran oportunidad (tal vez) de que Link se le declarase.

Giró su cuerpo a la mesita contraria y antes de cerrar los ojos, se percató del vaso con agua en él, junto con una pequeña pastilla blanca y una nota apoyada en el vaso.

Zelda se sentó y se tragó la pastilla junto con el agua. Luego tomó el pedazo de papel y comenzó a leerlo.

_"__Zelda._

_Sé que quizás despertarás con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Eso te pasa por estar tomando de más, _baka_. No sabes lo difícil que fue traerte al hotel, pesas demasiado. Menos mal que el idiota de Danilo me ayudó a cargarte hasta aquí._

_Te dejé una aspirina junto al vaso con agua para que te la tomes al despertar. Recuerda que esta noche tenemos la fiesta de disfraces y no debes faltar._

_El señor Maskaroth me dijo que más tarde iría a repartir los disfraces por las habitaciones, y al parecer son sorpresa. Qué malo, yo quería saber lo que llevarías, pero en fin, no se puede tenerlo todo en esta vida._

_Estaré en la playa todo el día mientras estés descansando. Te quiero ver de buen ánimo en la fiesta de esta noche._

_Atte._

_Link_

_P.D: descuida, te compraré uno de esos collares de conchas marinas que tanto te gustan."_

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro, depositó la nota sobre la mesa y se volvió a acostar, tapándose con las frazadas hasta la cara.

–_Luego me desquitaré contigo, Link. No estoy tan gorda… _–pensó con molestia antes de sucumbir otra vez por el sueño.

Durmió aproximadamente tres horas y fue despertada por el golpeteo de la puerta. Ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, se levantó y fue a abrirle a la persona que esperaba pacientemente a que respondan a su llamado.

Zelda se sorprendió al ver que quien golpeaba era una joven de cabello verde que no superaba el metro cincuenta de altura. Su cara traía estampada una bella sonrisa que adornaban las margaritas que se formaban en sus cachetitos de niña.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó sonriente esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

La hyliana se corrió y le dio el pase libre. La pequeña sirvienta entró con el carro metálico a la habitación y luego se volteó hacia la más alta.

–Hola, mi nombre es Saria. –se presentó con una reverencia. –He venido a traerle el disfraz que le preparó el señor Maskaroth, y también le traje la cena y otra aspirina para su resaca.

Zelda se sonrojó cuando la chica de cabello verdoso dijo lo último, y con un leve tartamudeó preguntó el por qué lo sabía.

–Ah, me topé esta mañana con el ganador del boleto gratis y fue él quien me pidió que la viniese a cuidar a esta hora. Y será mejor que se apure porque la fiesta comenzará en una hora.

– ¿En una hora? ¿Dormí todo el día?

–Así parece. Descuida, es normal eso cuando tienes una resaca terrible, me ha pasado muchas veces y he terminado durmiendo en el cuarto de servicio. –Saria se rió de su propio relato y se marchó hacia la puerta para irse a hacer sus otras tareas.

–El disfraz con el maquillaje están dentro del carro. El señor Maskaroth siempre se esmera en conseguir los mejores disfraces para sus huéspedes. Al final es como si en vez de una fiesta fuese un evento de anime lleno de _cosplay_. –dijo eso último antes de cerrar la puerta.

La joven se quedó en su lugar por un momento analizando la extraña actitud de esa pequeña sirvienta. Soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Sinceramente todos los que trabajaban en el hotel Maskestry estaban un poco chiflados. Pero, ¿qué sería de un mundo sin risas de no ser por personas así?

Se acercó al carrito y abrió los compartimientos, revelando así el impresionante disfraz que le tocaría usar esa noche.

–Vaya, vaya… quién diría que de verdad pareceré como si estuviese haciendo cosplay. –Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejaba el traje azul tendido sobre la cama. Primero comería algo y se daría un merecido baño antes de la fiesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Diez de la noche y la música sonaba a todo reventar en aquel luau improvisado. Muchas personas disfrazadas estaban reunidas allí divirtiéndose. Cabe destacar que la calidad de aquellos disfraces era impresionante. Muchos de los disfrazados allí presentes eran irreconocibles, en especial una dulce y bella princesa que se encontraba maldiciendo hasta a una inocente hormiga cabezona que se cruzó por su camino.

–Malditos sean todos… –se quejó con la cara escondida entre sus brazos mientras permanecía en el suelo.

– ¡Link-niichan! –escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Alzó la vista para ver a su pequeña prima acercándose a él con preocupación seguida de su novio. Sonrió de lado al ver que la joven iba disfrazada de una tierna versión de Alicia de _Alicia en el país de la maravillas_, siendo seguida por Dan quien iba vestido como el Sombrerero Loco.

–Link-niichan, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó mientras ayudaba a su primo a ponerse de pie.

–Sí Ari, estoy bien. Es solo que aún no me acostumbro a andar con estos zapatos.

–Pero se le ven muy bien, Link-san. –dijo Dan con una sonrisa arrogante. –En especial ese vestido. No sabía que tenía una figura delicada.

Si las miradas matasen, Dan estaría ya en su decimoctavo funeral del día. Pero no era como si se burlase de puro placer de su cuñado… Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Pero es que, ¿quién no se resistiría a burlarse de alguien que trae puesto un vestido? Y uno muy bonito para variar.

Link resopló y se sacudió el polvo del traje. El disfraz que traía puesto era de la princesa Zeruda, de la famosa saga _The Legend of Zeruda_**(5)**, uno de sus videojuegos preferidos. Pero hubiese agradecido el que le dieran el disfraz de un hombre y no el de la princesa.

El disfraz en sí consistía en un largo vestido de color violeta, con hombreras de cobre y varios detalles bordados en la tela. La larga peluca rubia ceniza que traía era adornada con una bellísima tiara, también de cobre, con una incrustación de gema azul, haciéndose pasar por zafiro, y unos grandes aretes que colgaban de sus orejas.

–Menos mal que ya tenía los agujeros de los piercings, porque si no, hubiese sido demasiado doloroso abrírmelos sólo para el disfraz. –decía el rubio mientras se frotaba una de sus orejas.

Con maquillaje y todo Link parecía de verdad una auténtica mujer. Mas aquel detalle pasaba de largo para quienes lo conocían, y por ello fue fácil para Ariadna reconocerlo en medio de la multitud de gente.

–Nee, Link-niichan. Dan y yo nos iremos a divertir en la fiesta. –dijo un tanto apenada la joven.

–Descuida Ari, anda y diviértete. Yo estaré bien aquí. –aseguró el mayor mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su prima. Ariadna refunfuñó un poco, le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó de él junto con su novio, perdiéndose entre medio de la multitud.

Link suspiró y se fue a sentar a una de las bancas que estaban más alejadas de la fiesta. Los pies le mataban por estar usando tacones en la arena, además de que el maquillaje que traía puesto le comenzaba a incomodar, y la piel de sus piernas y brazos le dolían e irritaban ya que para poder usar el disfraz tuvo que depilarse las extremidades.

– ¿Y tenían que hacerlo con cera? Aun no comprendo a las mujeres. –se quejó.

Estaba tan ensimismado maldiciendo a todo el mundo por su desgracia que no se percató de la figura de un hombre acercándose hacia él.

El desconocido se sentó a su lado y lo observó detenidamente. Link sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda tras la potente mirada del extraño, y cuando se volteó a verlo no pudo lograr emitir sonido alguno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zelda, a vista y paciencia de todos, caminaba tranquilamente por entre medio de la multitud. Su disfraz de Sheik del juego _The Legend of Zeruda_ le había favorecido demasiado. Al traer el rostro cubierto nadie podía saber que aquel joven guapo y musculoso era en realidad una chica.

–_En estos momentos agradezco el entrenamiento que Impa me dio para desarrollar estos músculos, y el que sea plana de pecho también. _–pensó alegremente.

La aglomeración de personas dificultaba su paso y más de una vez chocó con una que otra jovencita.

–Discúlpeme, señor. –decían estas un tanto apenadas.

–No hay de qué, señorita. –era lo que respondía Zelda con una voz ronca y grave.

Esa tarde cuando salía de la ducha se percató que su dolor de garganta había pasado a ser una laringitis debido a lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Cuando se lo comentó a Saria, quien había regresado para ayudarla con el disfraz, ésta le respondió que el cambio de voz también se debía al champagne de la cosecha Outset, que por alguna razón causaba ese efecto secundario en las mujeres.

–Pero esto te beneficiará, Zel. –decía emocionada la kokiri. –Así podrás engañar a más de una persona en la fiesta. ¡Verás qué divertido!

Pues bien, y en eso estuvo Zelda todo ese rato. No iba a negar que era divertido hacerse pasar por hombre y engañar a las mujeres del lugar.

–_Pobres ingenuas…_ –pensaba divertida.

Mas ese pensamiento se vio esfumado cuando se percató que en una de las bancas que estaban más alejadas de la fiesta se encontraba una hermosa princesa con un aura de querer matar a medio mundo.

Sheik sonrió tras las vendas y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia Zeruda. Al estar ya cerca se dio cuenta que la persona disfrazada de princesa no era nadie más que Link, su amor platónico.

–_¡No puede ser, es Link! _–pensó sorprendida. –_Vaya, de verdad que parece mujer. Y al parecer aún no se percata que estoy aquí. Creo que me voy a divertir un rato._

Sin que el rubio se diese cuenta, Zelda se sentó a su lado y se le quedó viendo profundamente, tratando de incomodarlo. Link sintió la mirada carmesí posada sobre él y se volteó hacia la persona que lo observaba.

Zelda se percató de la estupefacción de la princesa y se rió internamente. Cuando el muchacho no dijo nada, ella decidió tomar la palabra.

–Oh, dulce y encantadora princesa Zeruda. –dijo con tono un poco más grave y encantador, actuando dramáticamente. –Heme aquí, a su humilde guardaespaldas y trovador, Sheik, para servirle. –se hincó con una rodilla al suelo frente a Link.

El hyliano estaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud del extraño disfrazado de Sheik, e inmediatamente trató de aclarar el asunto.

–Mi-mira, Sheik. –comenzó a decir nervioso mientras se crujía los dedos. Zelda tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo allí mismo y correr el riesgo de delatarse. –Yo no soy la princesa que buscas. Es más, soy hombre y me llamo Link.

Zelda tuvo que fingir una risa divertida. –Oh, entonces discúlpeme, mi p_ríncipe_. No creí jamás encontrarme a alguien tan hermoso como usted en este lugar.

Sheik comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Link, quien se ponía más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba. Iba a comenzar a crujirse los dedos, pero Sheik se le adelantó y le tomó las manos.

–Oh no, mi dulce príncipe. Producir aquel sonido infernal dañará sus delicados dedos de la realeza. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a bailar?

Decir que Zelda no se divertía sería mentira. Estaba fascinada actuando como todo un _seme_ seduciendo a su _uke_. Y la cara de horror y perplejidad que tenía Link en ese momento era épica.

Link se dejó llevar por Sheik al centro del luau, en donde todos bailaban alrededor de una gran fogata. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí e internamente se estaba regañando por dejarse llevar tan fácil por aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente golpearlo y alejarse de él? Eso quería saber ya que cada vez que lo pensaba, se arrepentía al instante. Era como si su corazón le dijera que no era correcto hacer aquello.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lado de la fogata se dispusieron a estar en posición de baile. Sheik pasó una mano tras la cintura de Link y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Miró fijamente al muchacho de ojos azules y rió suavemente por la tierna cara que ponía el disfrazado de princesa.

–Te ves muy adorable, mi príncipe. –dijo el de ojos carmesíes mientras acercaba sus labios al oído del mayor.

Link sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda al sentir el aire que desprendían los labios escondidos tras las vendas de Sheik.

–_No puede ser. Link de verdad que es sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo. ¡No puedo creerlo! Creo que me debí haber disfrazado de hombre hace mucho. ¡Engañar a Link de esta forma es lo máximo!_

Zelda saltaba interiormente por su nuevo descubrimiento. Tener a Link bajo su merced era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.

La melodía que se escuchaba al fondo era un vals y varias parejas bailaban al suave ritmo de la música. La rubia queriendo ya terminar con aquella broma con broche de oro, miró a Link con una mirada seductora y se relamió los labios.

El joven hyliano estaba que se moría de los nervios. Estaba bailando _pegadito_ con un hombre que al parecer quería devorárselo con la mirada. No era capaz de alzar la vista, y por eso mismo, sintió cómo Sheik le tomaba con fuerza la barbilla para verle la cara. Su rostro se enrojeció al descubrir lo que el otro hombre trataba de hacer, y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de este para alejarse.

–N-no, por favor. –comenzó a rogar, pero Sheik no lo escuchaba. –Aléjate de mí, depravado. No soy gay y no quiero que me sigas acosando de esta manera.

– ¿Qué manera? –preguntó inocentemente el rubio de ojos rojos.

–Ésta manera. Mira, no soy gay. El que esté usando vestido es sólo un error. Además, yo ya estoy enamorado de otra persona.

– ¿En serio?

–Sí, y si me haces el favor de soltarme te lo agradecería mucho y quizás no te demande por acoso sexual.

– ¿Y de quién estás enamorado si se puede saber? –preguntó con curiosidad Sheik.

– ¡¿Y tú para qué quieres saberlo? Es una chica y no pienso decirte su nombre! ¡Ahora suéltame!

–Okey.

Sheik soltó a Link y éste al estar haciendo fuerza para soltarse, cayó de sentón en el suelo de una manera un tanto cómica. Trató de pararse pero la aguda risa de Sheik llegó a sus oídos.

–Oh, ¿así que es divertido verme sentado patéticamente en el suelo, no? –cada palabra que decía iba cargada de veneno hacia el rubio frente a él.

–Ay por las Diosas, Link. Nunca pensé que engañarte sería tan fácil. –Zelda estalló en grandes carcajadas ya con su voz normal.

Link al escucharla decir esas palabras quedó impactado. ¿Acaso nunca fue acosado por un extraño que parecía ser el activo en una relación homosexual? ¿Zelda estuvo jugando con él todo este tiempo?

Otro estallido de risotadas invadió sus tímpanos, y pudo apreciar la figura de su ya reconocida amiga. Zelda nunca gustó de usar las mismas cosas que las niñas de su misma edad cuando eran más jóvenes. Siempre estuvo detrás de él en diversas aventuras, y esa actitud marimacho que adoptó la rubia con el pasar de los años fue una de las cualidades que más le encantaron.

En especial cuando en su adolescencia su amiga comenzó a preocuparse más por su aspecto físico y comenzó a usar vestidos y maquillaje, y todo sin dejar de lado su verdadera esencia aventurera.

El hyliano muy pronto se unió a la risa de su amiga y ambos se quedaron así hasta que les comenzó a doler el estómago. Zelda ayudó a su amigo a levantarse del suelo y se quedaron observando por un largo rato, admirando cómo las llamas de la fogata se reflejaban en sus ojos dándoles un toque especial en su mirada.

Ambos no podían desviar sus rostros, solo querían quedarse así para siempre, en su propio mundo, perdidos en la mirada del otro, siendo envueltos en un cálido abrazo de pasión que pronto los sucumbiría hacia el placer y la felicidad de estar juntos el uno al otro.

Pero como esto es un fic escrito por una loca de remate, ese momento todavía no llegará.

La romántica atmósfera que se había formado entre los rubios se vio interrumpida otra vez por Linebeck, quien se encontraba sobre el escenario vestido como pirata.

– ¡Buenas noches, queridos invitados! –anunció ferviente. –Sean bienvenidos al veinticinco aniversario del hotel Maskestry. Y ahora, les dejamos con el anfitrión de la fiesta, el dueño del hotel, ¡el señor Majora Maskaroth!

Dicho hombre subió al escenario casi de un salto, con la misma máscara de siempre soltando varias risas escalofriantes. Agradeció a Linebeck por la introducción y habló por el micrófono.

–Jejeeh, bueno, muchas gracias a todos por venir. En especial a los huéspedes de mi hotel y a los amables isleños quienes todos los años vienen a disfrutar de la fiesta. Estoy complacido con la calidez de todos ustedes. Ya, no los quiero aburrir con un tedioso discurso. ¡Solo vayamos a divertirnos como nunca!

Y así, todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del _mambo_. Nuestros protagonistas veían todo ello divertidos. Claro, hasta que una escena que quizás no se borraría de sus memorias apareció frente a sus ojos.

–Conga, conga, con-ga~ –así es, ver a Zant y a Midna disfrazados de monos bailando la conga, con una larguísima fila tras de ellos.

Intentando alejarse grupo, Link y Zelda se dispusieron a marcharse lentamente sin ser percibidos por los twilis. Pero su plan no funcionó ya que Zant se percató de ellos y fue directo hacia la pareja.

– ¡Nee, Link! ¡Princesa Zeruda, por favor espere, venga a divertirse con nosotros!

Link palideció al escuchar que Zant le había reconocido con su disfraz, e inmediatamente se levantó el faldón de su vestido y salió huyendo del lugar, dejando a Zelda plantada.

– ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!

– ¡Ay, por favor princesa, no huya de este bombón! –decía el twili.

Midna se acercó tranquila hacia Zelda y ambas observaron todo el escándalo que estaban montando sus acompañantes, y todo con una gotita en la sien.

–Aún me pregunto cómo es que terminé siendo la novia de ese idiota…–decía con pesadez la más alta.

Zelda asintió tras lo dicho y en ningún momento sus ojos se despegaron de la figura de Link en aquella persecución.

El joven rubio corría aterrorizado por lo que sucedería si Zant lo atrapase. Ya suficiente tuvo con el acoso del supuesto hombre en aquella fiesta, y ya no quería saber nada más sobre escenas yaoi.

El twili comenzaba a desesperarse por no lograr alcanzar al rubio en la carrera. Ambos corrían a una velocidad digna de una maratón (y eso que el hyliano traía puesto zapatos con taco alto).

Sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Zant pasó a chocar a un gran gerudo musculoso que traía entre sus brazos una cantidad impresionante de cohetes y fuegos artificiales.

– ¡Cuidado por donde vas, escuálido imbécil! –gritó Ganondorf con el puño en alto. Mas cuando recobró el equilibrio tropezó con la misma hormiga cabezona con la que Link se topó al inicio de la fiesta, y toda la pirotecnia que traía consigo cayó hacia la fogata.

Su rostro tosco palideció e inmediatamente gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Por la diosa Din! ¡Todos huyan que esta fiesta va a explotar!

Y al decir aquello, los cohetes comenzaron a surcar el cielo, seguido de grandes explosiones. Todos los presentes lanzaron un grito de horror y corrieron despavoridos por el lugar.

Zelda quedó congelada en su puesto y no se percató cuando Link fue a su encuentro y la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola consigo a las profundidades del bosque.

Mientras corrían aún podían escuchar las grandes explosiones provenientes de la playa, y los gritos de pánico de la mayoría de las personas. El rubio no tenía idea hacia donde se dirigía, pero cuanto más lejos del peligro, mejor.

La hyliana corría un poco más lento que su amigo y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia atrás cada vez que escuchaba una explosión. Estaba ya preocupándose por el bienestar de sus amigos que no sabía si aún estaban en la playa.

–Descuida, –comentó el rubio frente a ella mientras atravesaba el follaje. –Ari y Dan se fueron mucho antes del accidente, y Zant y Midna huyeron rápidamente hacia el hotel.

Zelda dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar aquello. Link disminuyó el paso hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que allí ya no corrían peligro.

Los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche era lo único que se podía apreciar en ese instante, y tanto Link como Zelda tenían sus trajes rasgados por culpa de la naturaleza.

La joven recargó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer agotada. No se había percatado de lo mucho que habían corrido y sin duda eso no la impresionaba.

Link aprovechó de quitarse los zapatos y descansar así sus fatigados pies. Se sacó la peluca que aun traía puesta y la dejó caer al piso junto con los tacones. Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo por el sudor y se despeinó.

La rubia veía las acciones de su amigo en silencio hasta que soltó un pequeño bufido, como si estuviese aguantándose una risa.

– ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Link.

Zelda dejó escapar una leve carcajada y sacudió su mano, negando con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero es que se te corrió el maquillaje de la cara.

Una horda de risas provenientes de la hyliana fue lo único que se escuchaba en las entrañas del bosque. El joven hyliano miró desconcertado a su amiga, pero luego sonrió de lado al ver lo mucho que ésta se divertía. Se agachó a su altura y tomó un poco de la tela que envolvía el rostro de la rubia y se acercó a su cara.

–Zel, quiero que te quites los contactos. –dijo mientras se pasaba la tela por su cara sacándose el maquillaje.

Zelda, quien estaba más roja que un tomate, asintió lentamente por la cercanía del rubio y se quitó las lentillas que cambiaban sus hermosos ojos azules a unos de color carmesí.

Cuando sus irises se vieron liberados de aquella prisión de cristal, alzó la vista para ver el rostro sereno de Link, sin maquillaje, acercándose peligrosamente.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer y nuevamente el color adornó su pálida piel, mas no desvió la mirada de la de su compañero y ambos se quedaron viendo directamente hacia los ojos, dejándose absorber por el azul del otro.

–Zelda… –dijo Link antes de depositar suavemente sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

Ésta quedó impresionada por la repentina acción, pero no hizo ademán alguno de rechazarlo. Inmediatamente correspondió el beso y lentamente se dejó llevar por él.

Los labios de Link se movían con parsimonia sobre la boca de su compañera. Cuando sintió que ésta le correspondía, la tomó de la cintura y la subió hacia su regazo, atrayendo su delgado cuerpo sobre el de él.

La joven se dejaba llevar por el mayor y pasó ambos brazos por detrás del cuello de éste e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Las suaves caricias de ambos no se hicieron esperar y se dejaron llevar por el cálido momento.

Los rayos de luna se filtraban con suavidad a través de las copas de los árboles, iluminando con su pálida luz el suelo virgen de la isla.

La figura de los jóvenes hylianos se vio bañada por una lluvia platinada de hojas bailando al compás de la brisa nocturna, meciendo con suavidad el largo cabello de la muchacha.

Cuando sintieron que ya les faltaba el aire en sus pulmones, se separaron con delicadez, sin perder el contacto de sus ojos.

El rubor invadía sus pálidos rostros, y una sonrisilla traviesa adornaba los labios del joven.

–Siempre te he amado Zel… –susurró mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la muchacha.

–… Yo también te he amado, Link… –correspondió ésta acurrucándose en los brazos del otro.

El ambiente nocturno de la noche, la luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de esa confesión que luego fue pactada con otro cálido beso, dejándose envolver en los profundos ojos azules del uno al otro.

Y una nueva historia iniciaba para ellos dos.

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(1): **Si nadie se había percatado, es el coro del opening de la segunda temporada de Fairy Tail.

**(2)**: Vivo en una isla, y esas son cosas típicas que se comen en donde vivo. Ahora una leve descripción.

-Perol de langosta: La langosta es un crustáceo que vive entre los 10 hasta los 400 metros de profundidad. Los pescadores usan trampas (unas cajas de madera diseñadas para la captura de la langosta) para atraparlas y muchas veces han tenido que dormir por días en el bote. Para calmar el hambre que produce estar en el mar, estos usan una olla que llenan con agua de mar y la ponen al fuego para calentarla, agregan una o dos langostas vivas y las dejan cocer con aliños como cebollas o papas que llevan para comer. Se sirve en platos de greda junto con el caldo.

-Caviar de vidriola: la vidriola es un pez que se come comúnmente en la isla. No sé si se comen de verdad los huevos, pero quería experimentar como sonaba :)

-Tartaleta de murtilla: la murtilla o murta es un fruto pequeño de no más de uno o dos centímetros de diámetro y de color conchevino. Originario de la zona sur de Chile. Se introdujo en la isla como fuente alimenticia.

**(3)**: Danilo es un OC perteneciente a mi amiga _Magua_. Quise ponerlo en el fic como el novio de mi OC Ariadna para hacer solamente un pequeño cameo de ellos dos. Y tuve la autorización para usarlo, aunque ella no tenía idea para qué lo necesitaba xD

**(4)**: el _Trash Metal_ es un subgénero de la música metal en donde los cantantes cargan la voz de la garganta o el tórax y la vuelven fuerte y distorsionada. Hay varios grupos musicales que utilizan la llamada "voz mala", como _Atreyu_, _Slayer_, _Marilyn Manson_, _System of a down_, o _Skillet_.

**(5)**: ¿No hay que ser un genio para adivinarlo, o sí? Bueno, como el mundo en que se desarrolla la historia es del juego… debía inventar un juego alternativo, ¿no creen? xD

* * *

**UP: y henos aquí, en el final.**

**Tsu: ….. nunca pensé que en mi vida escribiría algo como eso…**

**UP: y muy largo si cabe decir…**

**Tsu: es verdad, nos ocupó 20 folios y 9709 palabras .-.**

**UP: Ñeh, bueno lectores, muchas gracias por leer nuestro Zelink.**

**Tsu: ahora, si se preguntaban por las condiciones, estas eran que _se perdieran en una playa para declararse su amor_, _que Link lleve vestido_, _que aparezcan Zant y Midna disfrazados de monos y que Link se cruja los dedos y Zelda lo detesta_. Y si se lo preguntan también, el título viene de uno de los temas del soundtrack de _Free!: Iwatobi Swim Club_, que de no ser por ello no hubiésemos tenido la inspiración para escribir el fic.**

**UP: creo que nos quedó bastante decente, la verdad.**

**Tsu: también lo creo. Y _Magua_, esperamos que te haya gustado este one-shot con el cual nos tuviste ocupadas estos días *mirada psicópata mientras piensa en cómo asesinarla***

**UP: Y también esperamos que les haya gustado a ustedes, estimados lectores.**

**Tsu: si desean déjennos un review, no harían muy felices con ello.**

**Ambas: Abrazos Psicológicos :'D**


End file.
